


Daniel Jackson Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e03 Fair Game, Episode: s07e01 Fallen, Episode: s09e09 Prototype, Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of Daniel Jackson drabbles and short fiction.Fair Power— episode related "Fair Game"Being Daniel Jackson— episode related "Fallen"Role Model— episode tag "Prototype"





	1. Fair Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel reflects on the Goa'uld's demand that the Tau'ri give up the stargate.

_Why_ shouldn’t we give up the Stargate? One word: Sha’re. My wife is still out there and I’m not resting until I find her. I can’t believe Jack—that anyone—is even considering this. We’ve got people out there. This is insane. 

But do they really have another choice? All of Earth leveraged against the hope of finding Sha're. How is that fair? How is it even something I could ask? 

Jack—stoic and angry, emotions boiling at the surface—he'd do it if I asked. Which is why I shouldn’t—can't—ask.

It isn’t fair to wield such power.


	2. Being Daniel Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrom considers whether or not to return to Earth with SG-1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for sg1_creativity  
>  **Prompt** "Wanted to belong here,/But something felt so wrong here,/So I pray,/I could break away."
> 
> I did not rewatch "Fallen" before writing this and therefore royally screwed up the chronology of that episode. Oops.

This isn’t home. At least that’s what they tell me. Jack says we’re friends, but from the look in his eyes, the body language, the obvious if-I-actually-touch-him-he-might-break hesitancy tells me it’s something more. That I'm more important to him than just friendship. I don’t feel gay, and Jack being a Colonel leads me to think he’s not either. So what is it?

I fumble with the glasses Sam gave me. I don’t really know what to do with them. She seemed so proud when she gave them to me. Like giving me—apparently— _my_ glasses would somehow make “Daniel” come back. 

Sam casts me these long looks, her eyes wide and imploring. Is there some sort of more-than-friends relationship here? She feels familiar—safe—but how can I be sure? I woke up alone and naked. Do I really know these people? I sure as hell don’t know the man they say I am.

I wrinkle my nose and slip the glasses on. They feel heavy. 

Teal’c is hard to read—quiet and unexpressive. Or rather very expressive, but you have to know how to read him. How do I know that? How do I know that he’s glad to see me even though he hasn’t said anything—has hardly looked at me—but I can tell he’s relieved. Even that he missed me. He and I aren’t—?

Why is it that I assume that everyone is in love with me?

“Daniel?”

Jack startles me. He keeps doing that. He appears behind me and I don’t know if I didn’t hear him because I’m lost in my thoughts or because he’s just that good. 

“Daniel.”

“Yes, Jack?” I cross my arms over my chest. It’s natural and feels like something familiar. Is this my usual stance with him?

He smirks. I take that to mean I’m acting like Daniel.

“We’re ready to go. If you—are.” Jack gestures up and down my body, palms upwards. He rests them back on his gun again. The gun is obviously a natural extension of his body. His stance seems as familiar to me as my own and I can’t help but think we’ve had this conversation before.

“I—” I don’t know what to say—‘No,’ ‘I’ll think about it,’ ‘Okay, I’ll follow you—wherever’?

He takes a step closer and for a brief second I see all the uncertainty leave his eyes. This is Jack. The confidence mingled with concern. _This_ is Jack. I know it deep in my being. Even if I don’t remember him—I know him—I want to know him again.

I want to be Daniel. 

That’s what I see in these people. I see Daniel. I see what I was—what I will be—what I am. I see my love for them reflected back to me. I see family. 

“Okay.” I uncross my arms and step forward. “Let’s go.” 

“You’re sure?” Jack lets the gun dangle from the strap over his shoulder. I think he expected more of a fight. 

“Yeah.” I hesitantly place my hand on his shoulder. “Jack. I’m ready to go home.”


	3. Role Model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shooting Khalek Daniel considers how things have changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Prototype" is one of my favorite episodes and this doesn't even come close to getting out all my thoughts on Daniel in that episode . . . but it's a start.

Sure hands pull back the slide, stripping a round from the magazine, knocking it into the chamber of the barrel. Daniel's finger twitches on the trigger, hesitating before it hits the hammer catch. 

The first shot surprises him only because it hits, because Khalek didn't stop it. 

Blood pools quickly, like there was never a hole where his heart should have been.

He fires unrelentingly, stepping forward with every shot. When the magazine is empty he stops and forces himself to look into Khalek's dead eyes.

He summarizes for Jack over the phone, giving no more than what will pass over his desk in Washington. 

"Woolsey upset?" 

Daniel snorts. "Does that matter?"

He can hear Jack's shrug and knows that Jack doesn't care about Woolsey either. But Jack won't ask the question he wants answered, and he won't voice what they're both thinking. Instead Jack will be there at 3 A.M., on the other end of the phone, breathing into the receiver until Daniel falls asleep again. They won't talk about the empty echo a gun makes in the 'gate room, or that for the first time Daniel doesn't regret taking a life. They won't talk about the man Daniel's become. 

Jack will just be there, doing what Daniel did for him for years. Now that Jack's only field missions are navigating his way around the Pentagon, he'll take up Daniel's role . . . after all, Daniel's already taken over for Jack.


End file.
